The invention relates to a portable baby seat for cantilevered mounting on a table edge; and more particularly to a baby seat having a frame that folds flat into a single plane for transport and storage, and when mounted on a table edge is safe for infants.
Many collapsible baby or children's seats have been known previously. The following patents, for example, have been uncovered by the inventors and are believed to be relevant prior art to the invention disclosed herein:
______________________________________ Number Name Date ______________________________________ 1,337,103 Straith April 13, 1920 2,451,667 Ducey October 19, 1948 2,493,187 Ducey January 3, 1950 2,509,036 Cox May 23, 1950 2,710,643 Wincey June 14, 1955 3,052,500 Hyde September 4, 1962 3,126,266 Johnson March 24, 1964 3,133,760 Robinson May 19, 1964 3,190,691 Desjardins June 22, 1965 3,222,104 Remington December 7, 1965 ______________________________________
However, none of the above patents have disclosed a design such as to provide a secure and safe cantilevered mounting on a table edge and to permit their frames to be folded flat in a single plane. Moreover, the prior art seats generally have included pivoted seats and frame linkages which, if not carefully set up for use, could pinch or otherwise injure a child. These seats also have been bulky when collapsed and therefore a problem to store. They will not, for example, hang on a wall. In addition, many of the prior seats have included metal fasteners which presented exposed rough edges and which could work loose or be loosened by a child. Some portable baby seats have utilized collapsible fabric seats hung from a frame to minimize these problems but a totally safe cantilevered mounting for a baby seat on a table edge without the described problems has not been accomplished heretofore. Furthermore, most of the prior art portable baby seats are integral in design and construction, thereby making it difficult and cumbersome to disassemble them for cleaning or repair.